


I love You, like a love song baby

by Ofherdespairedhopes



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofherdespairedhopes/pseuds/Ofherdespairedhopes
Summary: Soft and slow





	I love You, like a love song baby

Covered in Glitter, Moonlit eyes.  
.....  
....  
....  
...

..

 

Nancy loved Her girlfriends equally  
She admired how well Hyebin led the group, how beautiful she was, Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know.

 

Nancy Loves the Foxy appearance of Yeonwoo. How radiant her Smile is. How her looks can melt away any negative feelings. Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know.

Nancy first Started Dating Daisy, Both found it easy to understand each other, Being the only other English speakers besides Ahin, she knew their was a Spark when she first met her, she'd never admit it though. Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know

The Hyper Yet sweet personality of JooE is what took her by surprise and made her fall for the older girl, everything about her screamed perfect and love enough from her eyes to her personality, Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know. 

Falling For Taeha was Simple The looks, the smile the laughter, everything around Kim Taeha screamed youthful yet wise, Falling in love with her was something Nancy would never regret The older Girl is perfect. Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know.

When she fell for Nayun she knew it was Fate pulling the strings, Nayun had that charming smile that made her Fall deeper in love with the older girl, Simple yet soft, upon first meeting Nayun she thought The older girl would only be her friend, but now she wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know.

With Jane, at first Glance she thought Jane was a cold hearted Girl. But as she got to know her she got to know more about her past and why she acts the way she does, she may not show much affection in public but when its just them, its a different story, Jane is a different person around her. Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know When Falling For Ahin was Easy, Simple yet soft, they understood each other, a Love at first sight situation, Not many words were spoke, just enough to know that love was there, and its enough. Maybe that's why she loves her the universe would never know


End file.
